


tick-tock

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	tick-tock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikibug13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/gifts).



The bottle opens, and you can hear the ticking of a clock.

Smell flame, and caramel, and something like salt. A voice is reading something like poetry, and for no reason you can put a name to, it makes you want to cry. 

At least at first. The feeling shifts so slowly you can’t pinpoint when it becomes a kind of bittersweet joy. It reminds you of the bonfire, actually, and all the clocks you’ve seen or heard described by other reveurs. 

You leave the tent with a gentle melancholy for things lost, though you don’t know what they are.


End file.
